


Blood is Lust

by Erensidemaid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety Attacks, Begging, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, College, College Student Eren Yeager, Dominance, Dominant Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager x reader - Freeform, Eren obsesses over you, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lust, Man bun Eren Yeager, Manipulation, Massage, Mating Bites, Mild Gore, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sadistic Eren Yeager, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, Torture, Vampire AU, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Eren Yeager, alternative universe, long hair Eren yeager, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erensidemaid/pseuds/Erensidemaid
Summary: Online College AUYou live in a small town and hear about the news of people mysteriously ending up in hospitals being drained of their blood. You only had two close friends in college that rented rooms with you. But they moved out after they graduated so you live alone feeling paranoid about these recent incidents. Your roommates call you up to hang out with their new friend Eren. Why not? Let’s try to make new friend in these lonely times. What could go wrong?T/W: NSFW, sexual context, blood, pain, choking, biting, drowning, sexual context, contains consumption of blood
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. Leverage of Secrets

It’s been months since my friends moved out of my house. It feels so lonely. But I get a call from them once in a while so we can hang out. Sadly unlike my friends I’m still in college grinding for this filming major. Since the pandemic, online courses have been giving me far more stress than usual. I only go out of my house to buy groceries once a week. I’m not the social type so social distancing isn’t new to me. Especially in public spaces where people socialize. Being this far into the pandemic it almost feels illegal to be social. 

“Alright class we’re finished so if you have any-“ I shut my computer off before my professor finishes. I open my fridge and notice my banana milk is almost done. I quickly take the last box that’s left and get ready to drive to the grocery store. Drinking my banana milk on my way to the store I always listen to the radio and the news.

“There’s been a report, another person has been hospitalized from an immense amount of blood loss” I hear the news reporter say. It’s unusual how this happens every week only when I drive to the store. These cases have been happening every week since my roommates moved out. The first time it happened I really thought it was one of my friends since they were going their separate ways. I FaceTimed both of them and they were already on their own car rides and healthy. I’m thankful for their safeness. We knew each other since we were toddlers. I always park far from everyone else because I’m self conscious of my poor parking skills. I awkwardly walk to the store looking down on my feet. A tall man almost pushing me down to the ground bumps my shoulder so hard in such a rush “Ow!” I yell. I fail to pick myself up and end up losing my balance. The man grabs me by the shoulder and straightens me out. My god how strong is he. He grabs my entire body with just his hand and put me in place. 

“Shit- sorry. Are you alright?” The man says hiding his face with sunglasses in a lit building. His long hair covering his ears, wearing a blue mask, black hoodie and black sweat pants. His shoes look torn and old. His voice echoes in my head. “Thank you I’m alright.” I nod quickly and run off to escape the situation. That was the first time I talked to someone in person for months. God that was embarrassing, my heart is pounding so hard I could hear it in my throat. As I’m in line the same man stands behind me with 4 energy drinks in his arm.

Finally I enter my house with the groceries. I unpack the food that I bought and start munching. I stuff powdered donuts in my mouth and choke from breathing in the powder. Usually my friend calls my around this time to hang out with me. I guess he’s just busy. I roll aimlessly to sleep and get a call from him finally. “Heyy.” His voice is different. He might be a bit sleepy. “Heyy Luke whats up?? Why’d you call me so late?” I say. “I was busy sorry if I woke you up” he says. “It’s alright-“. “So I was wondering if your free this weekend we can hang out again. At the peak” he says with a weird rasp in his voice. “Hell yes, are you gonna bring food?” I say looking at the empty containers of donuts. “Of course- see you” he hangs up the call before I could say goodnight. Oh shit I forgot to mention him about Mark our other roommate if he’s coming. I text him about it and the message says ‘couldn’t send’. That was weird.

The weekend is here. I pack 3 soft drinks with me in my backpack just in case Mark comes. I turn on the news in my car and go about my day. As I reach the peak’s parking the news reporter states “There has been 2 people reported to be hospitalized. One of their names are Mark and the other Luke-“ there’s no way. Their here over the peek. But I can’t see them. I freeze and park. I zone out sinking into my seat. My hands are shaking as I reach for my backpack. Fuck I can’t take this. I want to leave for some reason, they aren’t missing. If I just walk there they’ll be there, right? .... right? My stomach sinks and I gain a headache. I get out of my car and puke. I cover my face. “Y/N!?!? Are you okay!? What’s wrong?” I don’t remove my hands. That’s Luke’s voice I heard. I’m definitely not hallucinating. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and fall on my back. I see Luke looking down on my with a concerning face.

“Luke!? where were you?” ... Luke’s concerning look faded away and laughs. “Did you hear something on the radio?” He says sighing. “Yea, but you were hospitalized-“ Luke takes a napkin out and shuts my mouth wiping off the excess puke on my mouth. “Fix yourself up girl, did you bring drinks?” Luke changing the subject immediately. “Yea I did, I” I say gasping for air. “There’s a friend I made online, he says he’s also getting a film major, is it alright if you meet him?” . He says. “Wait what about Mark?”. I said. “Haha don’t worry Mark’s taking an adventure in the woods over there, he’ll be back in a moment” he points off in a distance. Classical Mark, he’s always interested in what the nature has to offer, he even majored in that criteria. I walk with him over to the peek. I see a man facing back into the distance. “Eren! Hey! We’re here!” Luke yells. The tall man turns around. He had the same kind hair as the other man. Eren reaches out his hand to me “Y/N, right? Hey I’m a film major like you. I work at a studio in this city. It’s nice meeting you” I shake his cold hand and smile. “That’s interesting, I never knew there was a studio here. Can I come visit there some time?” I say interested. “Of course” he states. We sit near a seating table and Mark finally comes. “Sorry I’m late guys. Hey y/n!” I get up and greet him. He looks skinnier and more paler the last time I met him. I unpack the drinks on the table and find Eren putting four energy drinks on the table at the same time. We both stare at each other.

“Oh my god your that guy- you bumped into me at the store.” His eyes opens in shock. “Yea I was about to say something about that right when I saw you today. I’m really sorry if I scared you” he apologizes. “It’s alright-, Luke what’d you bring?” I say. He brought Panda Express for all four of us. We all dig in. The memory of hearing the news reporter say anything fazed away when I stuffed my mouth with food. Eren looks down on his plate and only takes one bite of orange chicken. He looks up to see me staring at him. “You got something- everywhere” he waves around his entire mouth. I wipe off my lip. He grabs a napkin and hands it to me. “Thanks” I said blushing. We finish our meals but Eren closes his plate. We catch up and talk about Eren’s job and his major. “I live in front of my studio so if you ever want to hang out with anyone I’m usually in the studio or at my place y/n” Eren says “I will come by, thank you Eren it’s been really good knowing you” Eren leaves early. 

Mark: “So? How’d you like him?” “He seems like a nice man”. Luke: “We’re going to be going by his house tonight and I want you to come”. “Oh for real?! Give me the address I’ll be there” he gives me the address and I get back in my car. Reality hits me. I decide to forget everything the news reporter said. It’s only because I still don’t think it’s the same people. Not my best friends anyways. I ring the doorbell to his apartment room. Eren opens the door with surprise. “Y/n I didn’t know you were gonna come! Come in!”. “Wait they didn’t tell you I was gonna be here?” I say. “No, they said they were too busy so they couldn’t come but I didn’t know-“ oh my god did they set me up with this guy. Luke and Mark wanted me to get out of the house and get a lover since I’ve never dated anyone for 5 years straight. It wouldn’t be surprising that they’d do this. This guy however, Eren looks like a really neat guy. He’s polite and he has the same major as me. I guess I’ll hang out with him for once and see where this goes. Eren shows me his living room and all his film cameras. 

“What do we say we film majors pick out a movie to watch since your here?” Eren says. I’m open for anything at this point. “I want you to choose a movie for me Eren I want to see what you like” I say smiling at him. He gets amped up and jumps over the couch to his kitchen. “Hold up I’m gonna make some popcorn” he says skimming through his cabinets. He brings the popcorn to the couch and hops next to me the popcorn bowl being the only thing that separates us. He picks a thriller movie about a vampire living in a lonely city. The vampire feasts on his victim’s blood by seducing them. I feel like I’m being stared at again I look and see Eren looking at me from the side of his eye. “I’m sorry I just like seeing other people looking at my favorite movies. I want to see your ever reaction.” Eren said. “I relate to the vampire because I feel like one at times” I look at him confused. “Why do you say that?” I say. “I don’t know, there’s something about being dominating over your prey and feasting on their blood that excites me, I like romantic thrillers like these-“ I look at him shocked and he blushes. “Have you every tried sucking on someone’s blood before?” I say kind of interested in this journey I’m taking. “I’ve always wanted to haha, but no one finds that to be... normal in a way.” He says. I grab a popcorn and bring it to his mouth. He eats the popcorn. I do this until he spaces into the film. I pretend I grab another popcorn and bring it to his face. He opens his mouth to eat it and bites down. I retrieve me finger back and see it bleeding. Eren grabs my finger and licks it. “I missed a spot” he says as he’s holding my hand, he pulls me close to him kicking the bowl to the floor. We both stare into each others eyes. He grows a smirk.

“You won’t understand the stuff I do” he whispers. “What are you talking about?” I say still holding onto his hand. “You want to end up like them?” He says growling looking down onto my neck. My body grows sore, my ankles start to tingle. I grow even more confused. “Why would I end up like them?” I said. Eren pushes my lifeless body down onto the couch like a rag. Shit I can’t move my feet. Eren grabs my thighs and slides his hands down my leg. “I can easily control a body once I’ve successfully seduced the host, that’s one of my supernatural skills” fuck I feel so hot. I can’t stop the shaking my thighs are making. His long hair tickles my legs as he moves up to meet my face. Fuck I’m blushing so hard. I thought this was another one night stand. But this ones different. He isn’t human, definitely not. His eyes are glowing bright green his iris are so small. “Your not gonna end up hospitalized y/n don’t worry. I won’t do that to you. You seem special. I want to treasure you.” Is he sparing me? Can I leave? My mouth turned numb when he pushed me down. The only sound that comes out my mouth are whimpers. “Ah?” I tried to sound sincere hopefully he knew what I meant that I was free to leave. But it seems like that wasn’t the case. His next words were “Yes! I’m gonna keep you as my treasure, your only allowed to leave my field of vision with my permission only” he says with a innocent smile. “I’m glad we got into the same terms and conditions.” I feel my body gain it’s consciousness and start to move my toes. I now feel my entire body and everything on it. I feel Eren’s bulge poking my thighs. He gets off of me and grabs me by the arm forcing me up the couch to follow him. He’s so strong and tall that my entire body just naturally goes submissive. I follow him as he opens his bathroom door. The sights I saw were gut turning. There was blood everywhere. Fuck he’s the one that caused those cases. 

“Don’t worry that’s fake blood it was for my short movie preview. Want to see the results?” Huh? It’s fake!? He shows me a short 30 second preview and it explains everything. He even added behind the scenes footage and everything clears out. This WAS fake. “I’m sorry, shit I was suppose to clean this last night.” He says. “No it’s alright E-Eren.” I’m still shivering and I stumble over my words. “Hold on a sec- let me clean the bathtub for a moment” he washes off the blood from the bathtub with the detachable shower head. “Ah, all clear. Come here.” He holds me by the upper arm and guides me in front of the bathtub. I honestly feel unusually turned on at this point. I do everything he tells me to without questioning it. I feel so warm and comfortable. I stand in front of the bathtub. He begins to draw the bath. He puts his hand under the water to test the temperature. “Perfect, now let’s get these clothes off.” He unbuttons my dress and I let it fall to the floor. “Can I take off your underwear?” He’s kneeling looking up at me. “Yea-“ I said pleasingly. He bites his lips as he slides the underwear to the ground. He removes my bra and throws it on the floor. “Step right in.” He points to the bathtub. I look blankly at the water and almost zone out from the rush of serotonin I’m receiving. “NOW!!!” He yells angrily in my ear causing my posture to jump, I grab the railing of the bathtub and step in. I sink into the water with only my head and knees above the water. Eren takes out his neck tie and lands it on my head. He unbuttons his shirt to reveal his 10-pack. His broad shoulders are so huge he can carry me on either side of them. My mouths already salivating and I drool. Sucking dick was never my favorite but my god I’ve never fought the urge to swallow this man whole here and now. He steps into the bathtub and sits in front of me. His abs define itself clearly submerged into the water. My knees naturally separate from the presence of him being so close to me. He puts his head under the water and comes out to massage his hair. He looks at me with one eye. 

I try to kneel in for a kiss but he grabs my face with his hand. And shoves my head straight back under the water causing my legs to kick up into the air. His hand covering my face and his other hand grabbing my leg in the air. “Heh- ha” I hear his small laughter as he attempts to drown me under water. He grabs me by the neck and drags me up from the water. I take the deepest breaths and gasps for air. My eyes rolling back from the excitement. Some would be scared to death. But his presence and nature causes my body to be weak filled with excessive dopamine and serotonin making me feel incredibly horny. He kisses me with such a passion, sliding his hot tongue into my mouth playing with mine. I open my eyes to see him staring into mine with such a possessive look. The heat his body was emitting made me melt. My back arches and my eyes roll in the back of my head. My entire body twitches. I can see both our breathes create such heavy fog the bathroom mirror is already fogged up. He leans into my neck. I move my head to the side unconsciously for him to access my neck easily. “Good girl” he whispers with such a deep rasp. He was craving, almost starving for this moment as his grip on my arm get tighter. He bites down on my neck so hard I saw dark spots in my eye sight. I moan with such pleasure and pain. He bites even harder like he’s trying to rip apart of my flesh. I moan even louder. He growls as soon as I feel his teeth grow sharper by the second. Making a breakthrough into my skin and into my blood stream. I feel my blood drain so quick and so much. I felt so pale and dizzy. My whole upper body fell numb but I still felt the warm blood roll down my chest. I almost fainted. The world shakes beneath me making me drastically dizzy and higher than kite. He finally let go of my neck and blowed on his bite mark making me squeal. My vision goes blurry. Eren slaps me across the face with no remorse. “Aww, did my toy get drained that fast?” I held onto reality and tried to gain consciousness. “I’m here- please. Don’t leave-“ I say with all my strength. I look down to see the color of the water turn deep red. Eren leans back at the side of the bathtub. He looks up “Good, you won’t end up like the others that’s for sure. By the way. Don’t put your full trust into your childhood friends. I definitely don’t trust them” .. My eyelids shutter and try to stay open. But I feel so drowsy. No, I have to stay awaken. Why wouldn’t I trust me friends? I trust them more then someone who’s barely human that’s for sure. I couldn’t say all that “Whyyy Eren, they are my friends I wanna I wanna be friends. Don’t leave- wait.” I say that sounding drunk. It’s not my fault my soul is literally drained. Eren looks back at me and tilts his head in a sad tone. “Y/N, do you know the meaning of living? It’s to live knowing you’ll die. Dying is a part of being human. Your born once, live once and die once. Then you forget everything. I can’t do one of those, so am I really living?” He says in a calm tone. If I weren’t fighting myself trying to stay awake I would hug him and cry. But I let out a soft whimper and lose my fight, my eyes shut down. I fainted in the bathtub naked in the pool of my blood in front of Eren.

I woke up laying down in a bed naked under this dressed red robe. Every move I make hurts my muscles. I couldn’t help but make noise from the pain from trying to sit up. I whimper as my foot reaches the ground. I’ve never felt this heavy. My entire body collapses and I try to grab onto the bed. “Heyy, where do you think your going?” Eren comes into the room with a tea in hand. I’m assuming he brought it to me so I thank him “Ohh you wanted tea?” Eren said taking a sip. He places the tea on the night stand behind me. “Here, get up.” He grabs me by the shoulders and places me onto the bed. “Ow, it hurts please Eren. stop” the pain goes to my head. I feel so useless. My body crumbles down onto the bed. He lays down next to me facing side to me. “Every week you go out to buy groceries huh, next time we’ll go together like a couple. And I’ll buy everything you want. Anything, you name it”. He’s obviously bluffing, but I decide to believe him this time since we’re going out in public. “To be honest I just want a cookie and a massage, I don’t want anything else” I say calmly. Eren sits up over you. “I can give you the massage right now, tell me where” he rolls me on my stomach and sits on me. He begins with the lower back up to my shoulders to my neck. I flinch from the pain. I feel the bite mark and it’s already bandaged up. “Sorry if I hurt you, here?” He massages at the perfect spot. “Yesss, there please~” I feel like I’m on cloud nine it felt so good. I lie on my back after he’s done. He looks over on me with such lust in his eyes. His eyes scream ‘Mine’ as he scans my body up and down. The night came and I slept in his bed with his arm over me. A day passes by and I wake up in his room by myself. Thoughts run through me head. Where did he go? Can I escape?


	2. Charms of a Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You live in a small town and hear about the news of people mysteriously ending up in hospitals being drained of their blood. You only had two close friends in college that rented rooms with you. But they moved out after they graduated so you live alone feeling paranoid about these recent incidents. Your roommates call you up to hang out with their new friend Eren. Why not? Let’s try to make new friend in these lonely times. What could go wrong?
> 
> T/W: NSFW, sexual context, blood, pain, choking, strangling, biting, sexual context, contains consumption of blood

I was surprised I would think of escaping his seductive clutch on me. I open the door slightly and see Eren prepare the dishes on the dining table. “Good morning y/n I made you breakfast” I see him put two sunny side up eggs on a single plate. “Don’t just stand there come sit down” he says putting the pans in the sink. I sit in front of my plate. “Aren’t you going to eat too?” I state. “Don’t you remember? I already ate yesterday” he says smirking look at my neck. “Do you only drink blood? Why can’t you eat food?” I say biting into my eggs. “Food has no flavor to me. It tastes so stale. I do like sweets though-“ he leans in front of me caressing my chin with his finger. I finish my plate and put it in his sink. He comes behind me and hugs me from the back. He puts his chin on my shoulders. 

“Fuck I want to eat you up” he says softly. He slides his hands down my waist to my pelvis and puts force on it. I put my hands on the sink “Eren, can I go fix myself in the bathroom?” I say softly. Eren let’s go of my pelvis collecting my hair and pulls it back revealing my face in front of his. “Don’t close the door, I want to watch” he says looking at my lips. Creep. I walk to the bathroom with him walking right behind me. I hold the door bathroom and try to swiftly close the door. He kicks it open “i thought I told you don’t close the door” he looks down on me angrily with his green eyes glowing. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry Eren.” I face the bathroom sink, turn the water on and brush my hair with his brush. He stands only one foot behind me looking at me through the mirror. He runs his fingers through my hair. He tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. Collecting all my hair in a ponytail he violently pulls me back. I land face first into his chest. He holds me by the waist and lifts me up like I’m just a leaf and sits me on the sink. My robe’s ties loosens up by his grip on them making my bare body present to him. He slides his hands between my knees through my thighs and forces my legs open. He leans onto my body, I can feel his body get hotter by the second. I could see Eren’s breath as he looks down on me. His thick hair covering the sides of his face and eyes.

“I want to hold you, I want to touch you...” he growls digging his face next to mine. “I want to be in you, I want... to lick you” he rasps sticking out his tongue licking me up my cheeks. He’s breathing so deep. He looks at me with puppy eyes, our noses touching. My mouth salivates when I see him drooling all over me. I want to feel him on every inch of my bare body and inside. I give him a gentle kiss on the lips. He kisses back passionately as he secretly inches in his tongue in my mouth. It felt so warm so seductive, I nearly cried. He rubs his bulge on me. He takes himself out, I can visibly see him pulsing and twitching. “I want you Ereh- I can’t help it- please, I want to feel you inside of me~” I whimper as my thighs move on it’s own to glide on his big dick.

“Fuck “ Eren grunted Putting his hand on the sink while rubbing his cock on my cunt. His long damp hair moves with the wind as he begins to slide his way into my crevice. “Ow! Ah- it hurts” i cry. I start hyperventilating getting myself ready for the rest of him. He puts both his hand on the sink this time and moves his entire body into mine slowly but gradually. I gasp when he reaches all the way inside me. Eren pulls out entirely. “Wait don’t stop” I reach my hands for his broad shoulders. “I just want to admire the view..” his hands find his way to my neck and chin to lift it up to his face. He stares immensely into my lust drunken eyes. He’s eager to see my every reaction. He jams into me all at once and I begin to whine and whimper. 

The water from the sink overflows onto my crotch making every stroke of his louder and dirtier. He rasps and gasps for air all while moaning. His hair dramatically move with the wind every time he moves into me. “- your mine forever” he gasps for air. My lips nearly magnetize to his as he kisses me passionately. His hair getting in the way, he gathers it up and puts it in a bun. He continues puncturing the fuck out of my insides. I look down to see my stomach bulge pulsing with his meat. The thrill of seeing this man absolutely churn my insides made me cum before he did. I can feel his warm liquid overflow my entire insides as it drools out of me onto the sink. He begins marking my chest while licking my neck’s wound. 

Putting his knees on the floor sticking his tongue out in front of me. He starts fingering me with his middle finger while licking my clit. Putting his entire mouth on me I can feel his teeth grow sharp. I hold onto his hair and squeal as I cup him into me. My body molding with his face I feel something sharp bite me. “OW” I yell pulling his hair away. He looks up at me with his open bare mouth to reveal two sharp fangs. His eyes enlarged and mesmerized by the taste of me. His breathes grows shallow. My grip on his hair gets loose and he jams his face onto my pussy like it’s magnetized and proceeds to eat my out. I try to push his head away be he just continues to pleasure me. I’m scared he’ll accidentally bites me there. He release with his mouth still open. He lowers his mouth onto my pelvis till his two sharp teeth touch my skin. He’s looking at me without breaking eye contact.

“Please. Don’t-“ I plead to him pressing onto his forehead. The change in temperature makes me shiver. He grabs my waist in place and presses ever so gently with his teeth. He bites viciously on my pelvis, it was suppose to hurt like a bitch but I feel a rush of adrenaline run through my body from the mix of fluids in his mouth that enter my blood stream. He has this affect on people. As a vampire he makes his victims fall in love, deeply lustful and numb to pain so he can easily have his way. I can’t believe he’s using that on me. I’ve never felt this high in my life. I quickly become drunk from his bite, he’s intoxicated my body so much I release my grip from his forehead and lay my hands on the sink enjoying the ride. He’s making me sensitive with his bite, it tingles every time he gulps my blood down his throat. “Ahh~ ah” he finally takes a breather from sucking me dry. “You must be weak by now” he says cupping my face with his warm large hands. He’s covered in sweat and blood dripping on his chest. He carries me off the sink so easily. He takes me to his couch and slowly lays me down. “I’ll get you your clothes, they should be dry by now” he walks to his room. I should probably check the wound on my neck. I caress my neck and can’t find the bite mark or any bump. It’s almost like it healed instantly. He comes out wearing a loose v-neck shirt with his black sweatpants carrying spare clothing for me. 

“Here’s my sweater and some shorts” He lifts me up from my back and starts dressing me himself. Still feeling waisted I groan. He puts his hand on my head. “Shit your warm.. are you hungover?” He blatantly asks me. Suddenly I grow moody, does he not know about after care? He did this to me. “Do you want me to heal you?” He says pulling down my shorts. Before I could answer I look at him with surprise as he quickly puts his mouth on his bite mark. Why did he ask me that in the first place. My spine shivers and my eyes roll back. Fuck why does it feel good? What’s in his mouth and DNA that makes me this turned on? I feel his hot wet tongue curl all over my pelvis. He pulls up my shorts. “There, your wound is healed.” He says to me softly. He sits next to me putting his long arm over my shoulders to pull me into his. He lays his head on top of mine and turn on the TV. God he’s so warm. My thighs shake and quiver. I want to taste him too. I lower my heavy head from his shoulder to his crotch. I hold his thighs and look up at him looking down on me with a serious face he smirks. 

“Aw, Is my little toy’s throat bored?” He grabs me by the chin as he lowers his sweatpants revealing his shmeat the length of my face. “Say ah-“ I obey his commands. “Ahhh-“ I stick out my tongue like a whore and lick his tip. Putting his entire head inside my mouth to suck he tilts his head back petting my hair. Fuck I’ve never wanted to please this man so badly but my god I’ve never felt so special seeing him twitch with pleasure like as if he’s about to cum at any moment. I take in as much of him as I possibly can and go on a ride, twirling my tongue around his head. I feel his veins pulse fast and his grip on my hair get tighter he pulls me out of him. Then jams my head as far into him as possible. “Oh fuck, baby” I gag, he releases himself all inside my mouth. This man’s cum tastes of warm sweet icing miraculously. I twirl the cum around my mouth to taste him entirely. “Open your mouth and stick your tongue out” I look like such a slut doin so. He looks at me like I’m a reward and slaps my face. “Now Swallow,” he’s inside me all over now, his fluids all over me and inside of me. I feel like I’m his property now, marked all over by him, my owner. I hear my ringtone go off from my purse that’s under a pillow next to me. “Can I- answer?” I ask Eren. He reaches over me and grabs my phone looking at the contact, his face grows mad. “Why the hell is he calling you?” Eren says looking at my phone in disgust. It’s Luke... he’s probably just curious how it went. “I’m hanging up and blocking him and Mark from your phone, I don’t want to see any male call you from now on, got it?” He sounds possessive and toxic. He’s acting as if I’ll agree with him, their my friends of course I won’t agree. “Alright” I say like a dumbass drunk in love with his dominant lookin ass. Turning my phone off he throws it on the carpet annoyed. I didn’t even glacé to see if my phone cracked, I felt so hypnotized looking into his obedient eyes looking down on me like I’m his. He turns the TV off to kiss me on the lips with his.

“I want you to come to my place” I say half drunk. “I already know where you live, we’ll go with my car”.... Before he enters his car he opens the door for me. On the road he puts his hand on my inner thigh and grips it tickling me as he drives. 

I enter my house with him behind me holding my wrist. “Welcome to my h-house um hah” Why am I blushing so hard I should be embarrassed leaving my house in this condition. There’s towels and wrappers al over the table. Although I feel a little embarrassed all I’m thinking about is his huge dick. I’ve turned into a no good slut, I can’t think straight with his alpha presence dominating my train of thought. Just like a drug, I fell addicted to this man. He’s not like any other man, he isn’t even human to begin with, just a walking addictive drug. And I’ve fallen deep into his king grip. “What are we about to do huh?” Eren smirks at me raising his eyebrows and biting his bottom lip. Lord All-mighty, I feel my ovaries screaming for him. I want to do it again, and again until I pass out. I walk into my bedroom and look at myself. My eyes are dart red and I’m smiling uncontrollably. Fuck.. He stands behind me laughing. “Haha- Yea that’s you baby girl,” I shiver when his words enter my ears and tingle me all over. My breathes shivering. “Eren, come” I go on my bed and lay on my stomach raising my ass up to Eren. I’m in actual heat. I look back to see Eren looking at me shamelessly. The sound from his loud slap excites me. He grabs my hair and pulls me back. “What the fuck are you doing? Do you want me to abuse your kitty that bad?” ... “yes please” I say with no remorse. He shoves my face into the mattress making me suffocate. Him pulling my shorts down without wasting time he pulls my waist up. I grind on his bare boner. Jamming himself yet again into me. In this position I can feel him put pressure on all of my insides pushing it and rearranging it. I can feel him clawing out on my stomach every time he puts it in. Grinding my insides I let out a small cry alerting him. 

He positions me in front of my mirror with his dick still in me. “... your going to watch yourself get fucked silly. And your going to like it” before I could agree he covers me mouth and blows my back out. I can see my stomach bulge pulsing on and on every time he hits my sensitive walls. He puts his arm in front of me to strangle my neck. I struggle to breath since he’s actually strangling me like he hates my guts. My own arms start to go into fight mode from suffocating and reach for Eren’s arms. “Touch me and I’ll tie your body to the bed and leave you here” He says in such an aggressive tone. His teeth grow sharp but he try’s to stop himself from biting me. I can hear his desperate growls in my ear tempted to drain me again. He exposes his fangs to me and begins heaving like a rabid animal looking at his prey. Being mesmerized I moan from the sight of him holding himself back to hurt me even more. His rhythm gets harder and faster by the moment. The bed violently shakes, I make all sorts of sounds when I see his face reach a point of pleasure. My mirror catches the fog from our mouths and blur the image of us. He moves my face to look at him trying hard not to finish too early. My body goes numb when I feel both our bodies merge together in the end as we both release. We were both sweating and gasping for air. He grabs me by the waist and slowly lays me down. He’s holding onto me ever so softly like I’m fragile. It’s surprising how this dom sadist immediately turns cautious and caring after sex. 

“We’re going on a date tomorrow, I have something special planned for us” He’s twirling his fingers on my arm. “Where are we going?” I ask Eren. Eren grabs my hand and holds tight. “It’s special, you’ll like it I promise you that” Eren smirks. I accept his invitation like normal is if we’ve been dating forever now. But I’ve only met him yesterday. I can’t believe so much has happened since then.


End file.
